Journée orageuse
by Chipmunk Simon Seville
Summary: Version française de "Stormy Day". C'est une chaude et humide journée d'été qui donne lieu à un orage. Les Chipmunks ainsi que les Chipettes en profitent pour faire du ménage, dont laver les draps. Dave part travailler, laissant les six amis seuls à la maison.


J'étais en train de rêver à Alvin quand le réveille-matin a sonné. Il était déjà 06:00. Je me levai, imité par mes deux frères.

\- "Est-ce que c'est moi ou il fait vraiment chaud ici ?" demanda Théodore.

\- "Non, t'as raison", répondis-je. Je regardai le thermostat pour savoir quelle température il faisait dans la chambre. 25,5°C. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée chaude et humide.

\- "Les garçons, ne faites pas votre lit, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on lave les draps. On va partir la laveuse après le petit déjeuner", annonça Dave, de la cuisine.

\- "Super ! Habillons-nous. Ça va être une journée très chaude, donc mettez des pantalons courts. Heureusement, on reste à la maison, donc ne mettez pas de chandail ou vous allez mourir !" dis-je à mes frères. Après s'être habillés, nous descendîmes rejoindre Dave dans la cuisine. Ce dernier préparait le petit déjeuner. Les Chipettes arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

\- "Wow, les garçons, vous êtes attirants ce matin !" s'exclama Brittany. Elles s'assirent à la table avec nous. Dave nous servit le petit déjeuner.

\- "Les garçons, après le petit déjeuner, vous irez enlever vos draps. On va les laver."

\- "Oui, Dave", répondis-je.

\- "Oh, que le ciel est sombre ! Je crois qu'il va y avoir un orage !" remarqua Jeanette, en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- "Oui, les prévisions météo annoncent une température de 33°C, et même 38°C avec humidex. Elles annoncent également un orage aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous ne serez pas effrayés, considérant que vous serez seuls à la maison toute la journée !" ajouta Dave. Nous mangeâmes le petit déjeuner, puis montâmes pour retirer nos draps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les filles nous ont suivis. Un coup dans notre chambre, nous fîmes ce que Dave nous avait demandé de faire. Le drap contour de Théodore vola aussitôt qu'il le retira et atterrit sur lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il se passa la même chose avec Alvin et moi.

\- "Les garçons, vous avez l'air de des fantômes !" dit Éléonore, morte de rire.

\- "Les filles, vous pourriez pas nous aider ? On est pris !" fis-je remarquer.

\- "Désolée, mais non, c'est trop drôle !" ajouta Brittany.

\- "Je ne savais pas que la maison était hantée !" dit Jeanette.

\- "C'est pas drôle du tout !" s'exclama Théodore.

\- "Attention ! Vous sortez de la chambre !" nous avertit Brittany. Nous sûmes que c'était vrai lorsque nous déboulâmes les marches.

\- "J'ai tout filmé !" annonça Éléonore.

\- "Les garçons, êtes-vous corrects ?" demanda Dave, en nous aidant à sortir de notre cocon.

\- "Un peu étourdi, mais oui", répondit Alvin.

\- "Les filles, vous auriez pu les aider !"

\- "Désolée Dave, mais c'était trop amusant à voir !" répondit Jeanette. Dave prit les draps et les mit dans la laveuse. Nous retournâmes à l'étage pour refaire notre lit avec un ensemble de draps propres. Dave nous aida. Il ne voulait pas qu'on déboule les marches une autre fois.

\- "Bon, maintenant pouvez-vous faire un petit ménage dans la chambre en ramassant ce qui traîne ? De mon côté, il faut que je me prépare pour aller travailler", nous dit Dave.

\- "Allons-y !" dis-je à mes frères. Pendant que nous nettoyions, les filles étaient assises sur mon lit, nous regardant.

\- "Oh, Simon, ton lit est confortable ! J'aimerais tellement dormir avec toi !" s'exclama Jeanette.

\- "Désolé Jeanette, mais tu sais très bien que je suis gai", répondis-je. Un coup les bébelles ramassées, nous retournâmes en bas. Dave était en train de mettre les draps propres dans la sécheuse.

\- "Quand le cycle sera fini, vous mettrez les draps dans le panier à côté de la sécheuse. Bonne journée tout le monde !" nous dit Dave en quittant la maison avec un trousseau de clés.

\- "Alors on est seuls à la maison, maintenant. Ça va être…" Brittany fut interrompue par le tonnerre.

\- "Oh, les amis, regardez dehors ! Il pleut ! On serait mieux de courir en haut fermer les fenêtres si on veut pas que le vent pousse l'eau à l'intérieur !" s'exclama Jeanette.

\- "Tout le monde en haut ! Nous avons plusieurs fenêtres à fermer !" criai-je. Nous arrivâmes juste à temps, parce qu'en avant de la fenêtre, je pouvais sentir la pluie chaude tomber par gouttes sur ma poitrine. Un coup de retour en bas (on passe notre temps à monter et à redescendre, c'est toujours comme ça), j'allumai la télé au canal météo.

\- " _Bon, alors à l'instant on vient juste d'émettre une alerte d'orages violents. Comment c'est dehors, Mélanie ?_ " La caméra à l'extérieur du studio montra une jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient dépeignés à cause du vent.

\- " _Ce n'est pas beau du tout, Michèle. Comme tu peux voir, le vent essaie de m'emporter avec mon parapluie. Oh, il commence à pleuvoir pas mal, là. Je crois qu'on serait mieux de rentrer._ "

\- " _D'accord, Mélanie, on te laisse rentrer dans le studio. On te veut pas toute mouillée !_ " répondit Michèle, la femme bien au sec dans le studio, devant l'écran géant. Nous riions à en avoir mal au ventre. Nous continuâmes d'écouter la météo pour les 30 minutes qui suivirent, Alvin et moi assis dangereusement près l'un de l'autre.

\- "Bon, allons voir si les draps sont secs maintenant", dit finalement Alvin. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la sécheuse.

\- "Il reste 2 minutes. Je crois franchement que c'est sec", continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Avant que le tambour ne s'arrête, les draps volèrent hors de la sécheuse et atterrirent une fois de plus sur mes deux frères et moi.

\- "Oh, à cause de toi Alvin, on est encore pris !" se plaignit Théodore. Nous marchâmes sous les draps, essayant de sortir. Quand je parvins à m'en tirer, nous étions tous dans le salon. Les Chipettes riaient encore. Le suivant à sortir fut Théodore. Alvin, quant à lui, continuait à brasser le drap de tous bords tous côtés pour essayer de sortir, ou plutôt pour s'amuser avec…

\- "Ôtez-vous de mon chemin, c'est ma maison. Je vivais ici avant que vous n'emménagiez !" dit-il, avec une voix fantomatique. Il y eut un éclair provenant de dehors. Celui-ci créa de lugubres ombres derrière les objets, comme dans une maison hantée faisant partie d'un film d'épouvante. Théodore sauta sur Éléonore, qui était maintenant assise sur le sofa.

\- "Ah ! Un fantôme ! La maison est hantée !" cria-t-il, ayant oublié que c'était en fait Alvin qui se trouvait sous un drap.

\- "Théodore, c'est juste Alvin. Il voulait simplement te donner la frousse, et ça a visiblement marché. Selon moi, la maison n'est pas hantée, et même si elle l'était, les fantômes doivent être vraiment calmes, parce qu'on n'en a jamais vu ou entendu un", répondis-je. J'ôtai le drap de sur Alvin. Mes deux frères et moi prîmes les draps et les mîmes dans le panier à côté de la sécheuse, comme Dave nous l'avait demandé. Nous retournâmes dans le salon (vous l'aurez compris, c'était là que ça se passait aujourd'hui). Brittany passa sa main sur la table.

\- "Oh ! Les garçons, il y a beaucoup de poussière sur les meubles ! Tant qu'à ne rien faire, je crois que nous serions mieux de faire du ménage !"

\- "Bonne idée ! Je vais chercher les plumeaux dans l'armoire au-dessus de la sécheuse", répondis-je. Les plumeaux étaient difficiles à trouver. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée dans l'armoire ! Je les ai finalement trouvés.

\- "Nous en avons quatre", annonçai-je, de retour au salon. J'éteignis la télé.

\- "Théodore et Éléonore, vous pourriez nous faire des biscuits pendant qu'on époussette !" proposa Jeanette.

\- "Super ! Viens, Théodore, on a des biscuits à préparer !" dit Éléonore, en route pour la cuisine. De notre côté, Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette et moi prîmes chacun un plumeau. Alvin sauta instantanément sur moi, nous faisant tomber tous deux sur le tapis. Il commença à me chatouiller en bougeant son plumeau rapidement sur ma poitrine nue (je vous rappelle que mes frères et moi ne portions pas de chandail à cause de la température). Naturellement, je commençai à rire très fort, raison pour laquelle j'étais presque incapable de respirer.

\- "Ah ! Alvin… Arrête ! Je ne peux presque plus respirer tellement ça chatouille ! S'il te plaît, Alvin !"

\- "D'accord, frérot, j'arrête !", dit finalement Alvin. À la place, il lança son plumeau, se coucha sur moi puis déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous fîmes même une bataille de langues par la suite. Ça faisait tellement du bien de faire une telle chose, couchés sur le tapis du salon, en l'absence de Dave !

\- "Alvin, t'époussettes ou tu fais l'amour avec Simon ? Je suis sûre que sa langue a un goût délicieux, mais nous avons de la poussière à enlever !" nous taquina Brittany.

\- "Oh, j'ai presque oublié !" Il descendit de sur moi. Nous reprîmes nos plumeaux puis nous débutâmes notre époussetage avec les deux filles restantes dans la pièce.

\- "N'oubliez pas d'épousseter aussi les objets", rappelai-je à tout le monde. Ça commençait à sentir bon les biscuits dans la maison.

\- "Brittany, fais attention, tu sais jamais quand le lama va cracher !" l'avertis-je. Le lama, c'est notre distributeur automatique de parfum d'ambiance.

\- "Oui, j'espère qu'il ne crache… Ah ! Il vient juste de me cracher dessus !", se plaignit-elle. Elle était malchanceuse, car le lama ne crachait sa brume parfumée qu'à toutes les 36 minutes !

\- "Terminé ! Il ne reste plus rien à épousseter dans cette pièce. On a atteint notre objectif ! Beau travail tout le monde !" constatai-je après 25 minutes.

\- "Les amis, les biscuits sont justement prêts !" annonça Éléonore. Nous nous rendîmes dans la cuisine pour en prendre, puis nous revînmes tous ensemble dans le salon pour les manger.

\- "Délicieux ! Vous avez fait du bon travail !" complimenta Brittany.

\- "Merci de les avoir faits !" ajouta Jeanette.

\- "Ils sont super bons !" dis-je.

\- "Heureusement que nous n'avions que quatre plumeaux !" ajouta Alvin.

\- "Nous sommes ravis que vous les aimiez", nous dit Théodore. Nous finîmes de manger les biscuits puis nous restâmes dans le salon, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Dave rentre à la maison.


End file.
